


When Good Guys Make The Best Bad Guys

by hariboo



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, Resolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-30
Updated: 2012-12-30
Packaged: 2017-11-23 00:25:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/616023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hariboo/pseuds/hariboo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"This is not going to work," Daniel says. Vala laughs, "So little faith, Daniel."</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Good Guys Make The Best Bad Guys

**Author's Note:**

  * For [little_giddy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_giddy/gifts).



> Advent gift fic.

"This is not going to work," Daniel says.

Vala laughs, "So little faith, Daniel," and with a sigh she sets down the gun on the table. It won't do and it would ruin the lines of her outfit too boot, instead she picks up her favourite knife, slipping it between the folds of her clothes; picks up another smaller one and slips it down her cleavage.

Daniel follows her movements carefully, shifting his weight, but she decides that it won't do to tease him about his wandering eyes at the moment. They have people to save.

"I have faith. Faith that this isn't going to work and we're going to need rescue ourselves," he grumbles, grabbing her discarded gun and slipping it under his jacket at the small of his back. His bulky leather hides it better than her more streamlined outfit. 

"Then it's a good thing we've already sent a message to the SGC about some backup."

"I hope it gets to them in time. By tomorrow it will be too late."

Vala leans across the table and pecks him on the lips. 

Daniel's lips don't even pucker until she's already moving back. Too slow. "It will be fine, darling. And you're lucky we're in my area of expertise." She picks up the laser cutter, tucks into the small holster she's got hooking across her shoulder. He grabs the small EMP scrambler from the table, absently slipping into his pockets. 

"I can't believe we're doing this again."

Vala grins. She loves a good heist. 

"Let's be bad guys."

"I hate that Teal'c showed you that movie."

 

+

 

She has to commend Daniel for being able to translate upside down. From her vantage point she also has to commend him on his squats because that is one fine sight he's gifting her. 

"Vala!" he hisses. 

"Hmmm?"

"Stop looking at my butt."

Snickering, she leans out of the opening, the short bits of her fringe falling upside down. The floors are pressure sensitive, they had to use the ducts. She hopes the others appreciate this, those ducts smelled horribly.

"Anything I can do to help?"

Daniel shakes his head, fingers brushing over the Goa'uld markers. They have to press them in the right sequence to get the rest of the way into the Lucien Alliance headquarters.

She can only barely make out what he's doing. She sighs, waiting. After he's done, it's kind of all her. 

"Ha! Got it," he exclaims, his fingers moving quickly and the symbols light up under them. The doors open. Daniel boosts himself back in. "Go," he hisses. Vala winks, flicks her fingers towards his nose, making him roll his eyes, and lowers herself through the hole.

It's been a while since she has had to flip herself into a vault but apparently some things you don't forget. Her ankles twinge on landing though. 

"Two minutes, Daniel!" She calls back, pulling the laser cutter out of her pouch. 

In front of her their prize is waiting. She grins.

 

+

 

What the Alliance stole was the schematics of how to make their own subspace engines. Subspace engines that could get them to other galaxies. 

Who they stole it from… well, they weren't very nice either. The Derak people are some of the Tau'ri's new… allies is such a strong word, especially considering they were currently holding Mitchell and Teal'c as collateral until Daniel and Vala returned with their tech. But the tech was their by right so of course they had to get it back. At least that's what Daniel said. 

Vala had just wanted to break Mitchell and Teal'c back out.

It had only been pure luck — Daniel had been in the archives section of their Historical Preservation Building, Vala had been playing assistant — that she and Daniel hadn't been grabbed as well. And since Vala had past dealings with the Alliance they had been called interlopers. Something that she took much offence too. Interloper! Her? If she had wanted their silly subspace tech they wouldn't have every noticed it was missing until too late. The Lucien Alliance was getting rather sloppy since they stopped hiring proper thieves. 

Shame she stopped working for them, isn't it?

At any rate, why would she need to steal the Derak's drive technology when she had a direct line to Samantha?

Honestly, was everyone out there just an amateur?

If you had to steal something it might as well be the best. That's what Vala always thought at any rate. 

Not that she would steal anymore.

Um… aside from the stealing she was doing right now.

 

+

 

Boosting herself back up is a little more complicated and requires Daniel's to catch her as she jumps from the threshold to the opening the made about three feet away and seven feet up. 

Thank the Ancients for the SGC's exercise regime, Vala thinks, as his arm muscles bulge and pull her back up. 

"All good?" he asks. 

Vala nods, "Let's be good guys."

This time it's Daniel who laughs and pecks her on the lips before she can think to kiss back. 

"Let's get out of here."

"Please."

On the way out the guns and knives have to come out. They always do. 

She doesn't even think Daniel is all that surprised as she pulls out the cleavage knife and throws it against the controls. Then again he's too busy shooting some rounds off. Daniel would have been such a great partner to have back in the day. Ah, the what ifs of her life.

 

+

 

They make it back to the Derak homeworld with just an hour left on their deadline. Half an hour before the deadline they gave to the SGC. 

Vala's sure that Daniel would have preferred that the cargo ship they had used hadn't also been creatively borrowed, but time constraints, you understand. 

Daniel does too; he just has his part to play to her Bad Cop. 

Tau'ri television has such interesting idioms. She's truly taken a liking to several. 

 

+

 

Mitchell hugs them both when they get him and Muscles out. 

"I knew you two wouldn't let me down! Dream team!"

"Thank you for your timely rescue, Vala Mal Doran, Daniel Jackson."

"No problem, Muscles."

"Let's never do it again."

Vala drapes an arm over Daniel's shoulder; his arm slides against her waist, fingers hooking into the loops of her BDU's.

"You say that, but just wait until next time, Daniel. I'll even let you pick the place."


End file.
